One More Day with You
by SGAngeL
Summary: Something unexpected happens when SG1 return from a mission. Saying anything more will spoil the story. JS


Spoilers: There's a very brief mention of "Divide and Conquer", but anything up to and including Season 8

Disclaimer: Stargate and it's characters aren't mine... you know the drill.

* * *

"One More Day with You"

The klaxons blared through the hallways as an announcement voiced that there was an off world activation. Jack looked down at his watch. 1400 on the dot. He smiled to himself, and stood from his chair. For once SG-1 was actually on time, and nothing had gone wrong. He quickly tapped the wooden desk a couple of times as he brushed by it, heading out of his office.

"Receiving SG-1's IDC."

"Open the Iris."

The strong, trinium iris, retracted to within the 'gate itself. The blue event horizon filled the 'Gate Room with a magnificent glow. Its surface rippled as SG-1 walked through, onto the hard, metal ramp.

Jack gave them a hearty wave, and they all smiled up at him. He dearly missed going through the 'gate with them, and experiencing new worlds, so he always took it upon himself to make sure he was there to see them off, and he never went home until they themselves were safe on Earth.

Sam and her team handed their weapons to a couple of men waiting, and Sam proceeded to unzip her vest.

Without warning, a staff blast ripped through the event horizon, and hit the wall behind them. Sam swung around, just as another blast ripped into the room. A great force knocked the air out of her lungs, and she didn't realize she'd been flung into the air until she collided with the wall, and sunk to the floor.

The 'gate zapped shut, and an eerie silence fell over the two rooms for a brief moment.

Jack looked down from the Control Room in pure shock. He turned to Walter, "Call a medic now!" Jack moved into action as he ran, as fast as his legs would carry him. All that was running through his head was, _please let the vest have stopped it, please!_

"Sam!" Daniel ran to her side, and kneeled on the floor. Burnt flesh met his nostrils and he cringed. He could see that her vest was lying open. The blast had come in full contact with her chest. His heart froze. "Medic! I need a medic!" He yelled as loud as he could to the stunned room.

"Sam! Sam! Can you hear me?" Daniel grew frantic.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, but didn't focus on him.

"Oh god!" Daniel couldn't hold in the sob that escaped his throat, and a tear slid down his cheek. He gripped her hand tightly. "Sam, it's me."

The blast doors slid open, and Jack rushed into the room. "Carter!" Daniel looked over at him. Jack saw the tears on his face and the fear in his eyes. "No," He shook his head. "She's not…"

Daniel shook his head, "Not yet."

Sam focused on the man sitting by her, "Daniel?" Her whole body was numb, and it was hard to breathe. _What had just happened?_ She tried sitting, but a searing agony, like she'd never felt before, ripped its way though her body, and she cried out in pain.

Jack was by her in an instant, kneeling on her other side. He ignored the protest from his old knees. When he saw her chest, his eyes closed tightly, and he took a shaky breath. He opened them again to see her looking at him through pained eyes.

"General?"

"Shh…" Jack urged her, running a hand through her hair. "The medical team will be here any second now."

Sam slowly shook her head, "I don't think I can…"

"No!" Jack stopped her, saying it just a little louder than necessary. "You're going to be Ok." It felt like if he spoke the words, they would ring true.

Her eyes began sliding shut. Jack grabbed her hand, "Carter!" he shook his head, "Sam! Stay with me, please."

She looked into his eyes, and saw something she'd only ever seen once before, when she'd been trapped behind that shield. It was a mixture of fear and love. She knew that the same look was reflected within her own blue orbs. She tried to look strong, but she knew that she was failing miserably. Sam could feel the life slipping away from her, and the remorse for not telling him the truth before was taking over her.

A sob from her left drew her attention to Daniel. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Tears of her own began to spill over. "Daniel." He looked at her through watery blue eyes. "You're my best friend, and I want to thank…"

"No!" Daniel cut her off, shaking his head vehemently. "Where's the damn med team!" He shouted to the 'Gate Room. All of the personnel were watching in dead silence. A few were shedding tears of their own. They all new that there wasn't much hope.

"Daniel, please! I may not get another chance." Her words were getting weaker by the second. She knew that she needed to be brave. "Thank you for everything, and promise me you'll look out for Cass… I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before getting to his feet, and pacing the room in hysterics.

"Teal'c?"

Teal'c kneeled in Daniel's vacated spot. He had been standing stoically by her side the whole time. Even the grief was present on his usually emotionless face. "I am here Samantha."

She sobbed at the use of her name, but kept in control. She had to or else she wouldn't be able to say all she needed to, and she was quickly running out of time. "Thank you for always being my rock." Teal'c took her hand, holding it firmly in his. "And I want you to make sure that you beat those damn Goa'uld!" Teal'c smiled and nodded his head. "And take care of Daniel," Sam continued. "I love you."

Teal'c placed his own gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Samantha Carter and I shall always."

Sam smiled weakly, and squeezed his hand. She had barely any strength left, so the squeeze probably felt like a tiny jerk of her hand. What shocked her was that she spotted tears in the Jaffa's eyes.

Teal'c returned the hand squeeze, before letting go, and standing.

It was unbelievable that this was all ending so fast. It had been just seconds ago that she stepped through the 'gate, and saw the general waving happily at her. They hadn't even found any threat on the planet. Just one staff blast was going to be her final maker. At least she had the chance to say her goodbyes.

Her eyes turned back to the man kneeling on her right. "That probably isn't too good for your knees." She tried joking.

Jack shook his head. "You're not saying goodbye to me."

"Please Jack." Sam's voice had been reduced to a whisper. "I have so many things to say to you, but there's not enough time."

At that moment, the medical team finally arrived. They really needed to move the Infirmary to the same level as the 'Gate Room. Or at least have an emergency team stationed on the level.

But when the new commanding medical officer walked into the room, she knew that this wasn't just your average broken leg. No one had told her what the medical emergency was, just that there was one.

The whole room was deathly silent, and all the attention was focused on a body lying on the ground, with the base CO kneeling before it. The doctor walked in to get a better view.

She saw the wound, and instantly knew there was nothing she could do about it. Colonel Carter was on her last breaths, and she was helpless but to watch.

Jack's heart restricted at the sound of his name being spoken. He didn't think he had the courage in him to watch her die. _Anyone but her_. "You don't have to say anything." He pulled her hand up, and placed a kiss on it. Jack didn't care if everyone was watching. In fact, he was completely oblivious to anyone in the room, except her.

She no longer felt any pain, just a numbing tingle spreading throughout her body. "I should've told you this a long time ago, but I couldn't, and then we agreed to keep it in the room."

Jack ran his other hand through her hair, keeping a deathly grip on her hand with his other. "It's ok, I know."

"No, I want to say it." She took a deep breath, and said the words without a single tremble in her voice. "I love you. I love you Jack O'Neill."

"I love you too! God, I loved you from the moment I saw your face in that Briefing Room 8 years ago!" He kissed her hand again. What he would do just to be able to spend another day with her. He'd show her how much he really did love her.

Jack wanted to hit himself for not saying anything until now. He'd been a coward to hide it for so long; using stupid regulations as an excuse. But now it was too late, and he only had seconds left with her.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm so sorry!" He choked out, as a lone tear slid silently down his cheek.

"This isn't your fault." She mustered up all her energy, and brought a hand up to wipe away his tear. She left her hand cupping his cheek. "I love you." She whispered again, before her eyes slid shut, and her hand slid down to the ground.

"I love you too." He whispered, and his eyes shut in grief.

Daniel began sobbing again, and Teal'c placed a hand of comfort on the young archaeologist's shoulder. The Jaffa's closed his eyes, and whispered an old Jaffa prayer which would wish her well in the afterlife.

Everyone watching in the Briefing Room, and the Control Room, were saddened at the loss. One of Earth's smartest, bravest, and caring people had just been lost. Everybody in the facility had been, at one time, amazed by her gracious character, and brilliant mind. She'd saved Earth more times than anyone could count on their fingers, and they all knew that the SGC would no longer be as it once was.

Slowly, the room began to empty, until only SG-1 and their old CO were left. It was a picture which nobody would be able to forget. Jack O'Neill kneeling over his lost chance at love, and Daniel and Teal'c standing shoulder to shoulder as they too grieved at the loss of their friend. SG-1 had always overcame every obstacle that had been thrown their way, until this day, where'd they'd just lost the heart of their team.

The End-

* * *

A/N: Warning: character death. Ok, please don't hate me for not putting that, but I really didn't want to spoil it.

This piece was really just a bit of a trial for me. I've never written a death before,and I wanted totry it out. My aim was to make people cry, so if it worked please let me know! For all I know, I failed miserably. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
